Atomising bodies and atomising devices are e.g. known from WO 02/18058.
The atomising bodies and devices as known in the art e.g. comprise a first membrane and a second membrane mounted to a support element comprising a fluid conduit (e.g. a cavity) arranged to guide a fluid from the first membrane to the second. In the embodiments as disclosed in the art, the support element has a cavity extending from a first surface of the support element to a second surface of the support element. The membranes are mounted to the respective first and second surfaces thereby covering the cavity. In the embodiments as described, the first membrane operates as a nozzle to atomise a fluid from the cavity whereas the second membrane operates as a sieve to filter a fluid that is received in the cavity through the second membrane. The cavity arranged between the membranes can e.g. be obtained by mounting the membranes (e.g. micro-machined structures) to a support element containing the cavity. Such an element having a hole through it can be covered at both sides by a membrane. In order to manufacture an atomising body in such way, a minimal strength of the membranes is required to mount them to the element. Further, means have to be provided for the membranes to adhere to the element. The membranes can e.g. be glued to the element. The application of a glue may however be unwanted for some applications, e.g. medical applications. The minimal strength imposed upon the membranes in order to mount them to the element poses a limitation to the miniaturisation of the atomising head. It is further suggested in WO 02/18058 to provide the membranes to a solid support element and etch a cavity between the membranes through the pores of the membranes. Such an approach however may be cumbersome as the etching process through the available pores may take a long time.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention, to provide an alternative way of manufacturing an atomising body for use in an atomising device.